Alice?
by EpicRainbowToxicCookies
Summary: She's forgotten who she is, or where she is. Why does everyone she comes across seem to know her, when she can't recall their faces or names? Who is the cat like man that calls himself Cheshire, can she trust him or is he just like the rest. Why do the strange creatures keep calling her Alice? Why is everything distorting? And most of all why is she in wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ok..This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. /.\ The first chapters kinda short...but I swear the seconded will be longer! :D)**

"It seems she might not ever wake up, maybe it's for the best...we hadn't enough food for her anyhow." A familiar male voice spoke out of the seeming never-ending silence.

"No, don't you ever dare say she'll never come back! What do you know? Did you even know her! Alice is strong, you'll see she'll wake up someday!" A purely mournful voice cried out.

_Who's Alice? Why is everything spinning? I think I'm passing out!_

Chapter 1: Alice?

"She's awoken Hatter!" Squealed a high-pitched female voice.

"Don't be silly Clare, her eyes haven't even sprung open yet." Said a quite curious male voice.

I held my breath, who are these people? Who am I, and what am I doing here? In that very moment I opened my eyes in panic, whom ever these strange people are I most certainly didn't want gazing at my seeming slumbering body.

Once my eyes had adjusted I seen a tall gentleman leaning on a nearby tree, with quite gay **(A/N: I'm trying to make my story's sound more mature, the true meaning of 'gay' is bright or happy. Don't judge because they call homosexuals 'gay'. Thank you. C:)** colors on, and the most queer thing, ears and a tail just like a cats.

I turned my head to see the next set strange characters. The smallest seemed to be around the age of five, she had the most beautiful white long hair with a black beanie that had what looked like mouse ears attached. The stranger thing was she had a tail to but it was thin and curled in a twirl. Her tiny hand intertwined with yet another gentleman's hand.

This man was slender, with as far as I could tell had brown black hair covering one side of his face. His head was topped with a top hat with a single raven feather sticking out of the ribbon. He held out his open hand and sighed.

"Cheshire you scared her, she hasn't even had the chance for a cup of tea and yet you want to frighten her? Hasn't her past visits taught you manners?" He burst out in to a wild gust of laughter.

"Now Hatter, your one to comment on my manners, and how could I of frightened her aye? Not many are easily startled by something as cute and fluffy as me." Cheshire smirked his cat-like grin.

_What is going on here? I don't want to be here...who are these people, if there even human?_

"Alice, you wouldn't want to leave wonderland just yet...would you? Come on your dozing off to the real world. Wakie wakie, before I break your bones from shaking." The Hatter let out sicking burst of giggles.

"Would you like a cup of tea Alice, give her some tea hatter." Squeaked the tiny one.

"S-some tea would be...lovely." I finely spoke up after a quick moment of silence. They all just smirked at me with inhuman faces.

"Shall we use the sugar cubes Hatter?" One of the strange creatures suggested.

"If you insist, my dear." He said in a calm voice before taking a child's tea-cup to my lips, at the sudden action I gasped in result I inhaled a large amount of tea. After a few moments everything started to decay, the trees turned into ashes and the creatures had maggots crawling out of their blood drenched fur, The Hatter and the young woman had been striped of skin and was nothing more than bone. The only things left not in ruins where me and Cheshire.

"Soon Alice, you'll see. You'll be free, just remember." At the very moment he slipped something into my pocket, and I got tossed back into to the spinning, never-ending silence. I was waiting to fall back into 'Wonderland' once again, so I could be free.

**(A/N: This is a story I'm working on purely for my entertainment, it's a crack story that ever since I played the game I got for Christmas has been killing me to get out. Might be more chapters...maybe. Also, please message me if you see any grammar issues...:3 or if you have any charters you want to see in one of the next chapters.)**


	2. Sleeping turns to memories

**(A/N: Ok it didn't take long for this chapter, although it is kinda short. /.\ I have a lot to tell you about this chapter...there is a bit with rape, it's NOT graphic or described in any way. If you wish to skip this part (I don't recommend it because it will make the hole next few chapters confusing) her memory is marked by _\_\_\_\_\_\_\_ there isn't always rape when you see the _\ they just tell you when her memories are being told. Also the memories are VERY important. Thanks for reading guys and gals...I hope you enjoy it! ^_^)**

I looked down at my hands. How long how long has it been. I look around at the surrounding darkness. I can finely move after quite some time, although I think I'm loosing my mind. I haven't talked nor hear any one in what seems like days. I look down to my blue cotton dress, when suddenly I gaze upon something reflecting light. I quickly reached for the object in my pocket.

As soon as my finger brushed across the object I took my hand back in surprise, and upon realizing my foolishness I retrieved the object and held it in front of my eyes. A tarnished silver key, it read 'It's locked'. I razed my brow and the spinning happened again. The only thing running trough my head was the odd gentlemen I met a while ago by the name of Cheshire.

I knew where I was going, that dreadful place that was some how pleasant. I think I knew how though, because it was my escape. Those people who I don't remember, they didn't have room for me. I was holding them back. It was at that monument I realized I was sobbing. I didn't know these people. Why do I care for them? They couldn't keep me, they're why your here! They're the ones who put you here, where nothing makes sense! Nonsense this hole place, noting is real! A hatter who is hopping mad, a human that resembles a cat! How does that even work? Maybe I'm dead, and this is a punishment for my sins. Being stuck with nonsense and unable to remember the ones I held dear.

The tears were warm and streaming down my face. One thing is for sure, I have to get to the place I call wonderland. I need to find somebody, and talk to them. I wiped my tears away and prepared. I didn't want to appear weak, I am a woman after all. Someone might take advantage of me.

After several moments the spinning stopped and my surrounding changed. I was in some field full of flowers and grass. I must say this place was breath-taking, it was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I was so sick of every thing being dark and lonely. The key I realized had disappeared.

I gazed at this beautiful rose in front of me, it was different from the rest. This flower was a vibrant scarlet, the others a pale yellow or blue. I ran over to the flower not thinking about what I was doing I tripped, upon hitting my head on what I'm guessing was a nearby rock I lost consciousness.

**_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_**

It was a Friday morning, I was in my favorite dress. The summer breeze brushing my bare skin. I'd been walking home from something important. I know I had, because I only wore this dress on special accessions.

I knocked on my front door. They should be up by know, at least Max should. I knocked again only louder, waited several monuments to be left with no reply. Suddenly I remember the key under the mat. I grabbed it and put it in the lock, and turned it. Upon hearing the satisfying 'click' I turned the knob.

"Max I'm home!" I shouted, with no reply. "Max why didn't you let me i-" I looked to the kitchen floor to see my father pinning my brother to the ground. Max was smeared with blood and let out a whine as my father, Sickly smiled at what he just did to my brother.

"You bastard! Let go of him!" I was surprised of how strong my voice sounded. I ran to the kitchen counter and within a seconds notice I retrieved a knife. Max was like melted sugar in my fathers arms.

After a monument he stood up and held out his hand. "Alice all I did was make him feel go-" tears were steaming down my cheeks I ran at him without a monuments delay and I pushed the knife into his throat, and let out a throat aching scream. I pulled the knife out and went to go get Max from the floor, who crawled in the corner in the shape of a ball.

I grabbed him and hugged him in the most embracing hugs, he let out shaking sobs into my shoulder.

"Alice, h-he touched me! He rui-ruined me!" He cried. I let the tears fall from my cheeks and unto him.

"Everything going to be all right Max I promise." I held him closer. "I love you Max."

**_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_**

When I awoke tears where streaming down my cheeks. Max. That was his name, that had to be just a crazy dream...but why does it feel so familiar? What if I really did kill my father, just like that.

I looked down to see blood covering my dress. It's the same one from my dream. I looked at my hands, drenched in blood. What in the name if God happened? Before I could even ponder the question I heard leaves brushing and sticks cracking. I looked up to see the intruder.

**(A/N: Pretty dark chapter...but very important! I hope I didn't scare anyone away. I don't plan their to be anymore bits like in this chapter. I've never wrote anything like this at all...but I hope in doing good. :3 I'd also like to thank Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses for their awesome review! ^_^ I yet again hope you guys liked it!)**


End file.
